Dragons' Reunion
by Suicidal Songstress
Summary: Flemeth has taken Dominic, Morrigan's son and with no idea what to do, she turns to Donna Cousland, the Queen of Ferelden but she's missing. Alistair hasn't given up searching for his beloved and found out Lady Hawke has disappeared in the same fashion. With an idea of what Flemeth has planned, Morrigan and the others rush to find the Heroine and Champion before it's too late. RxR!
1. Prologue

Morrigan scrutinised her son's form as she walked around him.

"Well, you have all the eyes and legs."

Touching his skin, Morrigan smirked. "You have the hairy texture of a spider."

Standing behind him, she nudged the large butt. "Firm posterior."

Morrigan stood in front of the large spider with a proud smile.

"You've done well, Dominic."

With a swirl of magic, a blond-haired, grey eyes boy stood before her in place of the large arachnid. He looked like Alistair and took after him most of the time, shy and goofy. The five-year old smiled happily up at his mother.

"Thanks, Ma!"

"Now, we shall go hunting."

But before they knew it, Morrigan was suddenly thrown back. She landed with a cry as a woman stepped out of the forest. Morrigan dazedly sat up but froze in fear when she saw who was holding her son by the neck.

"Hello, daughter."

"Flemeth," she hissed. "Release him at once!"

"I think not. You've raised him in the art of magic, I'm impressed. He is healthy and alive. I never knew you had it in you to be able to raise a child. For that, I should commend you."

Morrigan said nothing but grit her teeth.

"I'm not scared of you," Dominic snapped.

"Then you are foolish."

With a wave of her hand, a swirling purple portal opened.

"Leave," was all Flemeth said and Morrigan was pulled into the portal that took her out of the Eluvian dimension and back into the real world.

* * *

Morrigan came to a couple hours later. She bolted upright, seeking out her boy.

"Dominic!?" She cried out.

She spotted the Eluvian and it had been shattered beyond hope. She dropped to her knees in front of the mirror.

"No..." she whispered before harshly slamming her fist on the ground as she began to tear up.

Wiping them away harshly, she stood.

"I...can't do this on my own. I need help. I need Donna."

* * *

**Watcha think? I finished playing through Dragon Age II and would you believe it, I just found Fenris.**

**I thought he might have been downloadable content!**

**I love him so much, he so smexy.**

**Read and Review, tell me what cha think?**


	2. Chapter 1

Morrigan travelled across Ferelden to Denerim and was shocked when she learnt that the Circles had failed and the mages were no longer oppressed but that the Right of Annulment had been exact. What's more, she caught snippets that Donna had declared Ferelden a neutral ground for templar's and mages, especially in Denerim.

Having entered Denerim, she found that the place had persevered under King Alistair and Queen Donna's rule. The small town had spread and renovated to looking it's part as Ferelden's capital. The Kingdom was turned into a proper castle appropriate of royalty. Elves were no longer banished to the alienages and free to live amongst humans and dwarves as were mages. All in all, the place was better.

As she appeared before the Castle door's she hesitated. The guards shot her a suspicious look but said nothing. Taking a deep breath, she entered.

* * *

"What's the news?" Alistair asked from his throne.

"Lady Hawke has disappeared in much the same manner, it seems my lord," Leliana bowed.

"Don't bow to me, Leliana. Through your companionship to me during the Blight, you are practically noble now."

"Don't nobles bow to you also?"

"Well, yeah but you're my friend."

Leliana sent him a teasing smile and Alistair sighed.

"We brought Varric back. He was a companion to Hawke," Cassandra stated.

Alistair looked upon Varric. "I remember you, dwarf. I met you in the Viscounts' Keep."

"So you did."

Alistair suddenly slammed his fist down on the throne's armrest.

"We need to find out what happened to them both."

"So Donna has gone missing, has she?"

Everyone in the throne room turned to stare at the apostate that had entered the room.

"Morrigan!" Leliana gasped, running at the mage.

Instead of being killed on sight as she expected, she was tackled by the former Chantry sister in a hug.

Morrigan awkwardly patted her old friend's back while Alistair ordered everyone to leave but Varric.

"I thought you were never coming back!"

"Well, I wasn't until my son was older but circumstances brought me back."

"You have a son!?" Leliana gasped.

"You said I had nothing to worry about," Alistair frowned.

"You don't. He doesn't even know who you are."

"You make it sound like Alistair is the father," Leliana laughed but she stopped when she saw the looks on both their faces. "WHAT!?"

"Leliana, enough. It's a long story."

"Does Donna know you slept with Morrigan!?"

"She's the one that made me do it."

"WHAT!?"

"We don't have time for that," Morrigan stopped her. "A couple of days ago, Dominic was taken by Flemeth and forced me from our hidden dimension. She cut off my way back and we need to stop her."

"Flemeth? Didn't we kill her?" Alistair asked.

"Apparently we failed," Leliana muttered.

"In case you've forgotten, Alistair, Dominic is the reborn god and if Flemeth has him, she can use him to start another Blight."

Alistair bit his thumb in thought, a habit he had developed over the years.

"Dwarf, do you think you can get in touch with your old friends?" Alistair asked.

"I know where they've been. We could track them from there."

Alistair nodded. "Very well then. Leliana, do you know what our old friends are up to?"

Leliana nodded. "I've kept in touch with Zevran and he's been keeping tabs on everyone in case of emergencies such as this."

He nodded again. "Then I want everyone gathered up. It's about time we all got together again. Such a shame it's to save the world. Again."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapters :S**


	3. Chapter 2

After sending the letter off to Zevran, Leliana returned to see Alistair dressing to leave the castle with Morrigan.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"We're going to give Morrigan a tour of the new Denerim," Alistair answered.

"Will you explain everything to me on the way, then?" Leliana asked.

Alistair sighed. "Fine."

They left and headed to a large cathedral.

"Don't you already have a Chantry here?" Morrigan asked.

"Oh, the Chantry's have all but closed down now that no one listens to them. This is a school."

"A school?"

Alistair nodded. "Donna had this built for mages to learn and develop their skills, especially children since they could accidentally hurt themselves and others. There are normal classes as well for elves and other who want to learn to read or write or just learn."

They entered and walked down the corridor before knocking on one door. Wynne answered and stared in surprise at Morrigan.

"Morrigan, you're back."

"So I am," she smirked.

"Please, come in."

"Everyone, we have a couple of guests."

Opening the door, Morrigan was shocked to see around fifty mages of all ages in the large classroom. They began talking the instant they saw the three guests.

"It's King Alistair!"

"Is that Morrigan the Apostate?"

"Lady Leliana is so pretty!"

"Good morning everyone," Alistair greeted, smiling at the class. "We are just giving our friend a tour."

"Are you Morrigan?" One bold mage asked.

Morrigan nodded. "I am."

Everyone talked excitedly.

"I didn't realise I was popular," Morrigan chuckled.

"When Donna announced that mages were welcome to Ferelden, she mentioned that one of her best friends was an apostate and that she believed and trusted mages. You're practically a legend amongst the mages," Wynne explained.

"She said that?"

"You bet."

"Now, please be honest," Alistair addressed the class. "How do you feel about what the Queen has done? She'd like to know how you all feel about her decision."

"You're highness," an older mage started. "My name is Anion and I come from Orlais. When word reached us about Ferelden's neutral ground for all mages, we were shocked and wary. At first, we didn't believe her but then it seemed everyone heard of the school she was building for all mages to train and grow without fear of templar's and tranquillity. I was an apostate and I had nothing to lose being hunted by the Orlais templar's. When I arrived in Denerim, I found that the Queen was honest in her selfless act of peace. It spread everywhere that she was serious and soon Denerim was harbouring hundreds of mages. It took a while, but soon the citizens of Denerim came to accept mages as their neighbours and fellow citizens."

"What about blood mages?" Morrigan asked.

"Without the danger and fear of oppression, none I know have taken that cursed step. Still, Queen Donna accepted the blood mages under oath that they give up that curse. Should anyone perform such horrid magic, it's safe to say every other mage will hunt them down for betraying her and all she's done for us and she has done a lot. Just ask the elves."

Alistair wore a proud smile. "I'll admit, I was a little worried. I mean, who wouldn't be, having so many mages in one spot but I saw the admiration and respect the mages held for her. I know she loved knowing mages and elves were free as well as the fact that no baby would be taken from their parents."

Anion nodded. "How is the Queen doing? I heard she's been very busy with Warden business for the past couple of months."

Alistair nodded while the others noted the swift look of sorrow flash in his eyes, hidden by a smile.

"She has. She never has time for me anymore," Alistair pouted while the other mages laughed. "Alright, everyone, I must borrow Lady Wynne for a couple of minutes, alright?"

They all exited the classroom and Wynne closed the door behind her. "What is it?"

"Flemeth is alive and has kidnapped my son," Morrigan began. "With him, she could start another Blight."

Wynne frowned. "You wish to hunt her down and stop her, I assume?"

"Of course."

"What is your plan of action, Alistair?" Wynne asked.

"Gather the gang again and hunt the witch down. Morrigan says she's most likely behind Donna's disappearance."

Wynne nodded. "Alright. I shall have Anion take my place in teaching in a week's time."

Alistair nodded. "Thank you, Wynne."

Wynne shook her head. "Don't thank me, as strange and dysfunctional our friends were, we were family and family leaves no one behind, least of all the glue that held us together."

Alistair smiled left with Morrigan and Leliana in tow.

* * *

Next, they headed to the Grey Warden Headquarters. The building was bustling with Grey Wardens which was an improvement from five years ago when there was only two.

"I guess you'll never have the same problem from the last Blight," Morrigan pointed out.

Once Alistair was visible to the Warden's, the Grey Warden's stopped to kneel.

"Your Highness."

He nodded his head. "Carry on."

After giving a tour of the GWHQ, they spoke to Oghren before they headed back to the castle.

"What do we do now?" Leliana asked.

Alistair sat back upon his throne. "We wait."

* * *

Zevran watched a couple of Crow Assassin's as they camped up for the night. The moment they were all asleep, he struck, slashing their throats without trouble. Dusting his hands off, he only managed to smear the blood on his hands.

"Piece of cake, no?" He chuckled with his antivan accent.

Hearing the sound of a familiar yet uncommon bird, a dove landed upon his shoulder.

"Ah, Leliana," he spoke smoothly and unattached the note from the dove's leg.

Reading the parcel, he smirked.

"A reunion, is that so?"

Using a piece of parchment belonging to the deceased crows, he wrote a letter to Sten before heading for Shale.

* * *

Sten let out a grunt as he placed the wooden planks down by the old lady's house.

"Bless you, Sten," the woman spoke.

Sten nodded before moving off to help someone else in Lothering, the town undergoing a large renovation. He was stopped in the middle of the street by a dove with something attached to it's leg.

Carefully undoing the note, he allowed a half smile to come to his lips. Doing it up, he packed his things and released the bird as it flew back to Denerim.

* * *

Shale took pleasure in eating. Now that she can take a human dwarf's form, she could taste, smell and feel.

She was eating in the middle of the forest when a group of bandits found her.

"Well, well, well, lookie what we have here, boys," the leader called. "A lost little dwarf."

"Do not bother me with your petty intimidation tactics. You do not wish to engage me in battle, I can assure you."

Taunting her, they attacked. She wasted no time transforming back to her true form as a crystallized golem and crushed them all with her mere weight.

That was the scene Zevran came upon.

"Hello again, my dear friend Shale."

Shale nodded to Zevran. "Elf, you return. What is it you want?"

"All of our precious friends have been called into Denerim by King Alistair. Will you join me?"

Shale turned to him with interest. "Is that so?"

Zevran nodded. "Quite."

"Very well, Elf. I shall return with you."

* * *

It was a week before everyone was back together.

"Where is our beloved Queen?" Zevran asked once everyone was together.

"A couple of months ago, my wife simply vanished. Morrigan came to us a couple weeks ago with news of Flemeth being alive and kidnapping her son and believes she could also be responsible for the disappearance of Donna."

"Where do we start?" Sten asked.

"Another woman has gone missing in a similar fashion. We need to gather her group as well before we hunt for them," Leliana spoke. "Varric here will lead us to them."

"First, we will look for Isabela," he said.

"Now I remember you. You travelled with the Champion of Kirkwall and Isabela, no?"

"That's right. We were sent to capture you for those disguised assassins."

"Ah, what good times."

"I remember things differently."

"So, Varric, where do we start?" Alistair asked.

"Isabela lives out at sea on her boat. We wait for her at the Red Cliff Docks. She will arrive in two days to replenish supplies."

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Do you like it? Hate it? Review and let me know!**


	4. Chapter 3

_Red Cliff._

"The place has certainly upgraded," Leliana stated as she looked over it.

"I will go see Arl Eamon. You all wait for Isabela."

He left with Baskerville while the others headed to the docks.

"This is some reception for a pirate," Wynne chuckled in amusement.

Soon, they could see the ship coming into view.

"Am I the only one that is excited to see the beautiful Isabela?"

Morrigan rolled her eyes while Leliana smirked.

"I, too, am excited to see her."

"So she really has slept with everyone she's ever met?" Varric asked.

"She hasn't slept with Alistair, Sten, Wynne and myself," Morrigan stated. "I never could understand what the big deal was."

"Wait, so the Queen also slept with her?" Varric asked.

"Uh...it depends," Zevran answered. "It was a crazy foursome but I was the one keeping Donna busy, then it was Leliana. In the end, Isabela never really got to touch her. A shame all in its own."

"To much information, elf," Shale cut in.

The ship was now docking and Isabela looked at the people waiting for her.

"What's this then?"

"We need your help, Isabela."

* * *

"Where to now, Varric?"

"Lothering."

* * *

Appearing in the expanded town, Sten turned to the dwarf.

"Who are we looking for?"

"Sebastian and Aveline."

Sten led the way before stopping between two house next to each other. "Aveline on the left. Sebastian on the right."

Everyone looked at each other before shrugging and going. Many people bowed to Alistair who was used to it.

"Grab Sebastian first."

When he opened his door, he stared in surprise. "Uh..."

"Start packing, Seb. We're going to rescue Hawke."

Sebastian disappeared inside his house to pack. Varric knocked on Aveline's door. Aveline answered, holding a two month old, baby.

"What are you doing here?"

"You had a baby?" Isabela asked.

Aveline glared. "What's that supposed to me?"

"We didn't know you had a baby," Varric stated. "In that case, never mind."

They all turned back to Sebastian's. "Wait!"

Varric looked to Aveline. "Is it Hawke? Has something happened to her?"

"Well..."

Aveline nodded and turned to the open doorway. "Donnic!"

A couple seconds later, Donnic stepped out of the house. He took in the group of people before him. "Something happen to Hawke?"

No one said anything but he nodded and took the baby from Aveline with a kiss on her cheek. "Be careful. Your gear is in the basement."

Aveline disappeared inside.

"Please, make sure she returns home safely. She has a daughter waiting at home for her."

Alistair nodded. "I give you my word that Aveline _will_ return home to you and your daughter."

Donnic nodded. After a couple of minutes, both Sebastian and Aveline were ready and they were on their way.

"To Amaranthine. Carver and Anders are next."

* * *

Blood splattered the walls where the Qunari's head bounced off the wall, bodiless.

Panting, Donna Cousland Theirin fell to one knee. In the large dome arena, were many Qunari corpses having been felled by the Heroine of Ferelden. Outside the dome, were hundreds of darkspawn, encouraging the slaughter on. Wielding both Maric's sword and her own Starfang longsword, Donna panted as she tried to catch her breath before the next lot of opponents came. With no armour, no potions, no medical equipment, she couldn't afford to be out of breath.

"Maker, help me," she panted harshly.

Her head was pounding with the overloading voices of the darkspawn being so close and many in number.

That's all she's been doing since she arrived here a couple months ago; fighting wave after wave of opponents.

"You made it to the end as I had expected, Ferelden Queen."

Donna's head shot up in surprise, finding Flemeth stepping out of the gates.

"I thought we killed you," she hissed.

Flemeth laughed. "Close, your majesty. Close."

Donna's eyes spotted the little boy just outside the gate. He looked like Alistair. Connecting the dots, Donna glared harshly at the Witch of the Wilds.

"Where's Morrigan!?"

"Out of my way," Flemeth chuckled. "She's gotten soft while in your company, Warden."

"What do you want with her son?"

"That's for me to know and you to _definitely_ find out."

The witch disappeared, leaving Donna and the boy.

"Y-You're Donna?" He asked as he was shoved into the arena with the gate slamming closed behind him.

Donna eyed him warily.

"M-Mother told me all about you, your Majesty; that you are the reason I am a pure soul instead of a tainted one."

The other gate opened, signalling that they were free to leave. Donna straightened with effort. Turning, she made her way out.

"Are you coming?" She asked.

The boy ran after her, trailing a tad bit behind at her side.

"So what's your name?"

"Dominic."

Donna smirked as she left the arena.

* * *

Lady Hawke took in a shuddering breath as she felt her body healing from the outside in, yet her spell could do nothing for her stamina. Around the room were remnants of her battle. Ice clung to her right with spikes holding up darkspawn foes while flames licked at the left walls, corpses burnt to crisps. As she awaited her next opponent, she tried to calm her racing heart.

Instead of more enemies, Flemeth appeared in a wisp of black smoke.

Raising her darkspawn staff, she glared at the witch.

"Why are you doing this?" Hawke asked. "I thought maybe you weren't as bad as the stories foretold."

"And that's where you made your first mistake," Flemeth cackled. "You have made it a quarter of the way. I have high hopes for you and another particular warrior."

"Who?" Hawke shot. "Is it Fenris? Did you take him too!?"

"Don't be stupid, girl. While he is a _very_ attractive elf slave, he is still only that."

"Don't call him a slave!"

"-but you, on the other hand. You're special, much like the Warden."

Sending an Arcane bolt at her, Flemeth only laughed as she dissipated into the black mist and away from her location. Growling lowly, the Champion turned to the side gates that opened, allowing her to go back to her chambers.

Angrily, she sat on her bed and balled her fists.

"Mother, father, Bethany...please, guide me," she hissed between clenched teeth.

Two crystalline tears made their way down her cheek and onto the stone brick below.

For the first time she realised;

She was all alone.

* * *

The group arrived at Warden's Keep that had been long rebuilt since the darkspawn attack. Amaranthine sure as hell didn't forget who was responsible for their standing town.

"How is the Queen? Is she in good health? Send her our best wishes, okay?"

"Please, give this to Queen Donna. She must be working herself to death what with all this Warden business."

She was practically a celebrity. Alistair only smiled and accepted the gifts, having gotten used to the appraisals of his wife.

"Thank you. She'll really appreciate these gifts."

The moment they entered the Warden's Keep, he handed it to the closest Warden. "Please take these gifts to my wife's room here."

The man nodded and disappeared with the presents. Alistair stopped another Warden.

"Could you take me to Carver and Anders?"

The woman nodded and led them through the Keep before stopping at the main room. Entering quietly, they realised that there was an event going on, where the current seneschal was dealing with the issues of the public.

And it turns out Carver was the current seneschal with Anders as his right hand man.

The moment the event was over, they approached the duo.

"Seneschal? How did you pull off that one kid?" Varric asked.

To say the duo was surprised would be an understatement.

"You look good in that shining armour, Carver," Isabela flirted.

Aveline rolled her eyes. "I was right; you do sleep with everyone you meet."

"Not everyone," she muttered.

"I earned this position through blood, sweat and tears," Carver stated proudly.

Anders chuckled. "That and Donna played favourites."

"The Queen hand-picked Carver?" Varric asked in disbelief.

"She heard his story, a younger brother lost in his sisters shadows, tainted in the Deep Roads yet miraculously lived through the ceremony and became a Warden and fighting in the Kirkwall civil war."

"Where did she hear that?" Isabela asked. "Donna doesn't have eyes and ears everywhere."

"And that is where you are wrong, my sassy pirate friend. As you know, I spy for the beautiful queen, as does my lovely associate, Leliana."

Leliana straightened a little. "That's all she needs really."

"I met them when I was near Kirkwall and heard the Champion's story but her brother's stuck out to me as something the fair Queen would like to have heard. As I whispered in her ear my thoughts and suggestions, she agreed to meet with him."

"Ferelden has never seen better days," Carver praised. "She's not biased or petty but fair and selfless. She told me she saw the hidden potential within me that was often overlooked in comparison and she trained me one on one to be the best that I could be. I owe her everything. She and my sister both."

"Speaking of Hawke, how is she?" Anders asked.

"That's the thing," Leliana spoke. "She's disappeared, along with Donna, and we think maybe Flemeth is to blame."

"Flemeth? The woman who brought us to safety? Why would she do such a thing after saving our lives?"

"Because she is a wicked woman that always has a hidden agenda," Morrigan snapped.

"Maker's breath, you're Morrigan, aren't you?" Anders asked. "You're the one Donna told me was the apostate that helped her stop the Blight."

"I grow more annoyed of hearing the word apostate when I speak," Morrigan stated flatly.

"I'm sorry," Anders apologised. "It's just she so proudly announces having worked with an apostate to prove a point that mages can be trusted."

"Oh, please," Varric groaned. "No more Mages' Rights, speeches. Please."

"And you're not the only one she's saved. She saved us from Ostagar when Cailan went down. Swooped us right off the top of the tower and to her den hidden in the Wilds."

"You wouldn't stop sulking about it, even though that 'swooping' practically saved both you and Donna's life," Morrigan shot.

"Swooping. Is. Bad."

"Back to the issue at hand, what do you want us to do?" Carver asked.

"Help us track down the rest of your old companions. Your friend, Fenris, might know for sure whether or not Hawke disappeared in the same manner as my wife," Alistair stated.

The two nodded.

"We should find Fenris now."

* * *

It took them weeks to find him, but eventually they did. They tracked him down to a hut in the middle of the wilderness.

"This is where my contact told me he came across Hawke hunting," Varric stated.

"Alright, let's go then," Shale stated as she moved with small paces thanks to her dwarven legs.

"Wait," Aveline called. "That might not be such a good idea. Fenris has the ability to reach his fist inside your body without breaking the skin."

"Well, that is...different," Leliana stated.

"Shale," Alistair spoke.

Shale nodded and kept moving. "What are you doing?" Aveline asked. "You're sending her to her death!"

Wynne and Morrigan spread out, as did Zevran and Leliana. Alistair, Sten and Hawke's gang stood in the middle. The four that spread out got into the offensive in case he tried anything.

"This I've got to see," Anders muttered.

Shale ignored them and opened the door.

"Elf, where are you?" Shale called.

The moment she stepped inside, something barrelled into her. She fell back as Fenris straddled her. His markings lit up before he thrust his hand inside her body. His eyes widened in surprise when he found no heart.

"What? What are you!?"

Shale said nothing as she smirked before magic wrapped around Fenris and threw him off her before he felt gravity intensify, forcing him to the ground.

"Fenris, it's us!" Varric called.

Fenris struggled to look up. "V-Varric? What is going on?" He managed to get out before his head was forced back to the ground.

"You can release him, Morrigan," Alistair stated.

She huffed but did so, easing into a relaxed pose, as did Wynne, though Leliana and Zevran knew better then to let down their guard unless safety was absolutely certain.

Shale moved to him as he slowly picked himself up. "One wrong move and you're splatter, elf."

"Who are you? Why are you here? How did you find me?" He asked.

"That doesn't matter," Morrigan cut in. "I need you to tell me about your lover."

"Lover?" Fenris spat. "That bitch abandoned me!"

"What? Hawke would never do that!"

Fenris grew angry and his body lit up again. "Well she did. One day, she told me she was going out to hunt and she never returned."

"Was this a couple months ago?" Alistair asked.

"Yes. How do you know?" He growled.

"My wife disappeared the same way, except I happened to see her go."

"Fenris, you remember King Alistair, don't you?" Varric asked.

"Of course, Hawke held a deep respect for this man."

"Fenris, we have reason to believe that Hawke and Queen Donna were taken. Kidnapped."

"What proof do you have?" Fenris asked.

"We'll be working on that soon. We need to gather the final member of your group before we begin putting our heads together to work something out."

Fenris looked at his old friends and sighed.

"Fine but if you're wrong, you are never to contact me again."

"Deal."

* * *

Hawke came back from another day full of death and magic. She was surprised to find another bed there.

"So, you're who Flemeth was talking about."

Turning around, she found another woman limping into the cage that was her room.

"You're the Warden-Commander of the Grey and the Queen of Ferelden," Hawke stated.

"Don't forget the Arlessa of Amaranthine but that's a bit of a mouthful. Just call me, Donna. And you are Lady Hawke. I've met your brother."

"And I've met several of your acquaintances."

Donna raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes. Quite a few, actually. Anders, Nathaniel, Isabela, Zevran, Cullen, your husband Alistair."

"That is quite the list, yes."

"Oh, and Flemeth."

Donna's face darkened. "Right, that witch."

"Donna, I stole some healing potions for you."

Turning, they both found Dominic.

"And, who is this?" Hawke asked.

"This is Dominic, Flemeth's grandson."

"Grandson?"

"Yes, she kidnapped him from her daughter, Morrigan."

"I do recall her mentioning her to me when we first met."

"I see you two are getting well acquainted," Flemeth spoke from beyond the gate.

"What's going on, Flemeth? Tell us!" Hawke growled.

"The next battle is between you two and the other two champions I've come across. After that, the plan can finally get underway."

"I bet you're still sour about being defeated, aren't you?" Donna taunted.

Flemeth's golden eyes flashed dangerously.

Her words turned cold and cruel. "Personally, I hope you make it, Warden, because what I plan to do will be a fate worse than death and I'll enjoy every second of your screams."

With that, she turned and left.

"You defeated her?" Hawke asked.

"Apparently not."

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**XD**

**I wuv you so review, kiddies XP**


	5. Chapter 4

"We don't need that witch," Fenris stated.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Morrigan asked. "Is it because she is a mage? I've noticed you keep your distance from Wynne and myself and verbally attack Anders all the time."

"Anders is an abomination and Merrill is a Blood Mage."

"Blood Mage?" Alistair shot Varric a concerned look.

"Shut it, Fenris. You're always hounding on Merrill for doing something she believed would help her clan. You go on and on about your markings and then you found out you had competed for them. Stop with the hypocrisy."

"It's different," Fenris spat. "She—"

"Just stop, Fenris. No matter what you think, Merrill is our friend and she's always been there for Hawke _and_ you."

Fenris silently fumed.

"I think we should set up camp here," Leliana stated as she took in the area and the darkening sky.

"You're right," Alistair agreed.

* * *

Hawke and Donna breathed heavily as the other two champions fell. They stood back to back while the red haze around Lady slowly dissolved and herself inflicted wound healed.

"Good...job..." Donna panted.

"You're not...worried about...me being a blood mage?" Lady huffed along with her.

Donna's lips turned up in a half smirk but didn't turn to face her partner.

"We've been at this for months. No one can blame you for turning to blood magic for that extra edge that could make all the difference between life and death."

"I'm glad you're so open-minded."

"Well, when you know the people I know and have seen the things I've seen, you kind of have to be."

"Amen, sister."

Flemeth exited with a large horde of darkspawn.

"I'm glad you two made it. Especially you, Donna."

Fear spiked within her yet her posture and face remained the same. She'd allow herself to be scared but she wouldn't allow them to know it.

"Please, do fight. It'll be fun to watch you being taken forcefully."

"Caught your breath?" Hawke asked.

"Yeah."

"Go!"

Hands bled red as did hardened steel as they fought for their lives.

* * *

Slowly, both awoke in another cell, only this one was poorly lit and they were chained. Donna was chained to a bloodied wooden table, naked and spread eagle while Hawke was dangling from the roof by her hands. Unlike Donna, she was fully clothed.

"Where...are we?" Donna asked.

"Take a wild guess."

She groaned.

The sound of the door being thrown open drew their attention. Flemeth walked in with another large horde.

"Ah, you're both finally awake. Good."

She turned her eyes to Donna.

"I told you I'd have my revenge, Warden."

With a wave of her hands, the Hurlocks moved towards the Queen. She watched as they all released their tainted, strained erections, dripping with black liquid.

"No," Hawke murmured. "No, no, no, no, no!"

She struggled in her chains, only managing to sway herself around in the air.

"I...didn't think monsters could still rise to the occasion," Donna spoke, voice trembling in fear.

"Still trying to be witty? Well, we'll see how long that lasts, yes?"

"Hawke, close your eyes," Donna whispered as they came closer and one lined at her entrance.

"Donna, no—"

"Do me this favour, please!" Donna begged as she felt the rotting flesh touch her inner thigh.

Tears welled in Hawke's eyes and she clenched them shut. She heard the table creak amongst the sounds of the Hurlock's, followed by a muffled scream and a louder roar of a Hurlock before the creaking started in a repetitive rhythm.

Tears trailed down Hawke's face as she kept her eyes clenched shut.

_'I'm so sorry!'_

* * *

Hawke gently opened her eyes, sensing morning's arrival. She couldn't handle it last night and cast magic within herself to knock her out.

"D-Donna!" She looked to the table to find Donna covered by a sheet that had been dirtied by blood, dirt and whatever liquid Hurlock's ejaculate.

She was awake and by her side sat Dominic, the one who had covered her with the sheet. Donna didn't respond, seemingly dead to the world.

"W-What's wrong with her?" Hawke spoke softly.

"She's...she's in shock and her body is in overdrive trying to handle the taint in...inside her."

Both fell silently.

"I'm sorry, there's no way I can help you two," he whispered sadly.

As Hawke hung there, she thought about ways of getting out or contacting someone. As she stared down at Dominic, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Dominic, I'm going to need your help."

* * *

Later that night, Hawke was trying hard to concentrate while Donna was being raped on the table beneath her.

_"What do you need me to do?" Dominic asked._

_"Cut your hand deeply."_

_Being raised not to question mages and their magic, he did as he was asked with one of the many torture instruments around him._

_"Flick it up and onto me, preferably my face and hands."_

_Using his right hand to cup and gather the dripping life fluid flowing from his left wrist, he climbed onto Donna's table and flicked the liquid onto Hawke's face and her chained hands._

_"What is this for?" He asked._

_"Tonight is the full moon; it'll make entering the Fade easier."_

_"You're going into the Fade?"_

_"We are."_

_"Then what?"_

_"You navigate me to your mother."_

Thanks to Dominic's blood, she could sense that he was in position, meditating on his bed with shallow slit wrists.

Breathing deeply, she allowed herself to slip into the Fade, Donna's whimper the last thing of reality she heard.

* * *

"We're close," Varric stated.

When they entered the clearing, they found a familiar Dalish camp.

"She went back to the Dalish?" Isabela asked.

"Right," Morrigan began. "We need to hurry up and find her. Who knows what—"

Without warning, Morrigan fell, crumpling to the ground.

"Morrigan!"

"Wait!" Anders called as he walked to her.

His eyes glowed blue as he sensed what was wrong.

"What's going on?" Alistair asked.

"Her spirit has been forced into the Fade. Her body is just as vessel at the moment."

"What do we have here?" A new voice interrupted.

Everyone turned to see Merrill, dressed in the Keeper's clothes.

* * *

**Morrigan looked around, finding the familiar surroundings of the Fade.**

**"Mother!"**

**Spinning around, Morrigan felt a small weight smack into her abdomen.**

**"Dominic!"**

**"Mother, you have to help us!"**

**"Who is us?" Morrigan asked. "There are others with you?"**

**Dominic nodded. "Yes. There's Lady Hawke and Donna!"**

**"Can you explain the situation to me?" Morrigan asked.**

**"I can help with that."**

**Morrigan and Dominic turned to see Hawke materialise before them.**

**"You are Hawke?" Morrigan asked.**

**Hawke nodded.**

**"If you explain things to me, I might be able to help and tell you what Flemeth is planning."**

**"I was with my lover, Fenris, and I had just stepped out of the house when I suddenly found myself in the middle of an arena. From there, I was forced to fight for my life against other strong warriors and mages."**

**"What of Donna?"**

**"I didn't see her until the end of my trial. Flemeth told me we were two of the four left standing and that we'd be partners for the final fight. Flemeth is beyond pissed that she was bested by Donna in their fight. To save you, was it?"**

**Morrigan nodded. "I found out that Flemeth raises a daughter for the sole intention of taking over their body to retain her life and immortality. I asked Donna to seek her out and kill her so that I'd be free of her."**

**Hawke nodded and became stiff. "After we won, we tried to fight off a bunch of darkspawn but were taken down. We woke up in a cage and Donna...she..."**

**"She what?"**

**Hawke took a deep breath so she'd be able to finish her sentence. "Flemeth has her chained to a table and is being raped over and over by darkspawn."**

**Morrigan paled as her eyes widened in horror.**

**"She's...no," she muttered shakily.**

**"Please, help us," Hawke pleaded. "What is Flemeth planning?"**

**Morrigan forced back her horror as her mind ran through plans and rituals when suddenly, it came to her as if it were the most obvious thing.**

**"Maker have mercy on us all."**

**Suddenly, the Fade was slowly disappearing around them as Hawke's magic began to waver.**

**"Mother!" Dominic called as he and Hawke were drifting further away from her.**

**"Son..." she whispered sadly.**

**They disappeared completely from her sight and she felt herself slowly coming back to reality.**

**"He'll be dead before I can see him again."**

* * *

Morrigan slowly came too, being surrounded by her friends and companions.

"Morrigan, are you alright?" Wynne asked. "What happened?"

"Hawke and Dominic pulled me into the Fade," she whispered.

"Hawke? So she was definitely taken?" Merrill asked, having been brought up to speed while Morrigan was out.

"Yes."

"Was Donna with them?" Leliana asked.

Remembering the news about her sister-like friend, Morrigan felt herself become nauseas. Turning to the side, she threw up and tears well in her eyes.

"Is Donna alive?" Alistair asked, desperate.

Morrigan looked him in the eyes. "Yes. But I wish she wasn't."


	6. Chapter 5

Morrigan slowly came too, being surrounded by her friends and companions.

"Morrigan, are you alright?" Wynne asked. "What happened?"

"Hawke and Dominic pulled me into the Fade," she whispered.

"Hawke? So she was definitely taken?" Merrill asked, having been brought up to speed while Morrigan was out.

"Yes."

"Was Donna with them?" Leliana asked.

Remembering the news about her sister-like friend, Morrigan felt herself become nauseas. Turning to the side, she threw up and tears well in her eyes.

"Is Donna alive?" Alistair asked, desperate.

Morrigan looked him in the eyes. "Yes. But I wish she wasn't."

* * *

Morrigan sat there, listening to everyone talk while she tried to think of a way into the Eluvian world.

"So what did you do with that evil mirror, Merrill?" Isabela asked.

Morrigan heard and sat up straight, looking at the elven Keeper.

"Have you decided to give up blood magic?" Fenris asked.

Merrill turned and glared at Fenris. "No, Fenris, I haven't. I don't practice it, but I will use it when I deem it necessary."

"Mirror?" Morrigan asked as she got to her feet. "What mirror?"

"Merrill found a mirror in the middle of their Dalish forest and decided to rebuild it."

"It's not just a mirror, Carver," Merrill corrected. "It was the—"

"Eluvian," Morrigan finished for her.

Merrill nodded. "Yes, how did you know?"

"That's it!" Morrigan exclaimed, calling everyone's attention to her.

"What's going on?" Sten asked.

"After the Blight ended, I gathered up what knowledge I could about the Eluvian and rebuilt it from the pieces I had found. That is where I raised my son. When Flemeth kidnapped my son, she also forced me from the mirror and shattered it after me so I'd never get back. I thought there wasn't another way back until now. Where is your mirror, Merrill?" Morrigan asked.

"Wait, so the mirror Merrill decided to rebuild is the only way we can get our friends back?" Varric asked.

"And you all thought I was being silly," Merrill huffed.

"Where is your Eluvian, Merrill?" Morrigan asked.

Merrill looked down. "After what happened with Keeper Marethari, I broke the mirror into seven pieces and spread them around Thedas."

"Well, we need to hurry," Morrigan stated. "If we want to find our friends before they die, we need to fix that mirror. I doubt Flemeth knows about the second mirror."

* * *

One month, Hawke thought to herself. It had been one month since she had contacted Morrigan and Donna was still being raped as if she were the last warm body on this earth. One month of Hawke being drained of most of her blood and filled with Fire Lily essence, highly corrosive liquid. One month since Donna had Lyrium forced into her blood stream to give her body a fighting chance, Flemeth had said. Of what, Hawke didn't know, and doubted she wanted to. It wasn't a surprise when Donna's veins were lit up from under her skin. It was like Fenris, only hers showed up from her veins and not like a winding tattoo. His pain was skin deep. Hers was internal. She was adjusting to the harsh treatment, which was sad all in itself. No one should be used to rape like she was becoming and afterwards, never stopped trying to cheer Hawke up with a smart ass comment.

They were surprised when Flemeth entered.

"Congratulations, Warden. You're pregnant."

* * *

Two months later...

"I finally figured it out," Donna said to Hawke as they were chained down again.

Dominic clung to Donna since he had been brought in with them.

Through a glass window, they could see Flemeth had set up candles covering the rim of the arena. In the centre was a human male, tied down and naked.

"What's going to happen to us?" Dominic asked.

"She's going to perform a similar ritual as your mother. She wants your soul, Nic."

Dominic shook his head. "No, I refuse to let her have me."

Donna shrugged, already reserved to death after three months of torture and a couple more months of non-stop fighting. She looked down at her stomach where her baby bump was beginning to show.

"Alistair and I...we had many arguments over a child. We both knew having a child would be a slim to none chance. Many times, he made me feel as if it were my fault. In a way, I guess it was. I didn't give him a chance when I declared myself his queen. He was pressured by the nobles to produce an heir and I couldn't give it to him. There was even talk of dethroning me and putting Anora back as Queen yet he always fought to keep me by his side."

Tears came to Donna's eyes and they trailed down her cheeks as she tried to let go of her life, knowing they were going to die.

"The day I disappeared was the day I planned to leave my husband," she admitted and broke into sobs. "I couldn't be the queen that Ferelden needed and I knew that if Alistair didn't let me go, they'd find a new King and Queen."

Hawke watched the woman she came to see as a sister break after so much trauma and pressure.

"I just wish...I just wish I could see him one last time and tell him that I love him."

Dominic buried his head in her stomach and clung to her. "I know about the ritual you let Alistair perform with my mother. She thinks I don't know but she talks in her sleep. You let him lie with mother so that he would live."

"I was selfish. I didn't want to die, either, just in case something happened to Riordan."

"But because of your sacrifice, I was born and purified the soul of a tainted god."

"In case one of you survive, could you tell Alistair to look after the mages and our friends?"

"You'll make it, Donna," Dominic whimpered.

Donna shook her head and ran her hands through his fingers as much as the chains would allow.

"Flemeth hates me too much to see me live. My chances have been 0% since the time I first arrived here."

"I'll figure something out," Hawke promised herself.

"Hawke—No, Lady. You are one of the strongest willed people I've ever met. If anyone could survive this, it's you. You're like a sister to me and I hate that you have to suffer through my pain. I tried to protect you as much as I could since it was me Flemeth wished to punish. But now...I guess this is it."

* * *

"There, all done!" Merrill exclaimed as they stood before the remade Eluvian.

Morrigan placed her hand on the mirror and spoke the ancient words of foreign tongue before the mirror glowed brightly.

"Everyone ready?" Morrigan asked.

After hearing everyone's confirmation, Morrigan turned back to the mirror and pushed through the shimmering purple portal.

* * *

With the pull of a chain, Hawke was strung up in a way she was sadly used to.

Flemeth stabbed her legs, cutting her Femoral Artery. As the blood gushed out, she collected it in a large bowl. After the bowl was almost overflowing, she went back to the arena and began to paint the demonic ritual into the ground with the blood.

Donna watched as Flemeth forced herself onto the man, unable to hear the words she spoke as she worked on gaining the man's seed. When the man arched his back off the ground, she knew he came in her.

"Ahh!" Turning, she found a Hurlock holding Dominic by his hair before he drove a dagger into the boys chest.

"Dominic!" Donna screamed in horror as the boy was thrown away.

As he landed outside her own circle, she reached for him, pulling on the chains keeping her down to the ground.

The Hurlock moved for her. She couldn't move and blinding pain filled her as the Hurlock stabbed her pregnant belly multiple times to ensure its death. Donna screamed and collapsed as the Hurlock made off to Flemeth with the dagger coated in Dominic's and her baby's blood. The whole time, Hawke screamed and struggled to get free.

Donna's body was beginning to stain with her blood and complete Flemeth's ritual. She understood now.

With the sacrifice of an unborn child of taint, a circle of magic blood and the soul of a god, she was as good as pregnant with Dominic's soul, tainted by the sacrifice.

Through her pain, she reached for Dominic and with the last of her strength, she pulled him into her circle and laid his head on her chest as they drew their last breaths.

Weakly, she began to sing.

_Hahren na melana sahlin_  
_Emma ir abelas_  
_Souver'inan isala hamin_  
_Vhenan him dor'felas_  
_In Uthenera na revas_

_Vir sulahn'nehn_  
_Vir dirthera_  
_Vir samahl la numin_  
_Vir 'lath sa'vunin'_

Hawke's desperation forced her veins of Fire Lily Essence to awaken and suddenly, she was on fire, though she was unharmed. The flames melted the chains holding her up and she fell to the ground without grace. Quickly recovering, she sent fireballs at the darkspawn within the room, killing them instantly and taking her place inside Donna's ritual circle, bleeding all over them once her flames died down. Her world spun as she became faint with blood loss but held onto the two.

"I can reverse this!" Hawke cried desperately, hugging them both. "I'm so sorry!"

Her tears fell as her blood mixed with Donna's, the baby's and Dominic's in the circle. The circle lit up and Dominic smiled with his eyes closed.

"I will not be tainted again," he spoke with wisdom. "This time, I shall choose who to be born to."

His body faded, leaving behind his soul in the shape of a white orb that disappeared. Dabbing her hand in the blood around her, she covered Donna's wound as her heart stopped beating.

_'Please...live...' _Hawke thought to herself.

The last thing she heard was the door bursting open and someone calling their names.


	7. Chapter 6

Everyone with an inkling towards magic felt suffocated with the evil magic from the dark ritual.

"I can sense Hawke this way!" Merrill exclaimed as she led them through the corridors, killing everyone in their way.

They appeared outside a dome and what was happening inside made them all feel sick as they watched Flemeth rape some man. They could feel the dark magic coming from inside.

"We're too late," Morrigan murmured.

Familiar magic washed over Merrill and her head turned. "I just felt Hawke's magic!"

They followed Merrill as she led the way again, into a side room of the dome. Killing the many darkspawn in the way, they burst into the room and found them.

"Hawke!"

"Donna!"

Grabbing their friends, they rushed out. The moment they were out of the mirror, Merrill shattered it beyond repair.

* * *

Merrill, Morrigan, Wynne and Anders worked together to heal their damaged friends. Merrill and Morrigan had to work on Donna due to the blood magic within her and Wynne and Anders made quick work of the severed arteries. Anders was kicked out after so they could change and examine them.

"Your friend is...pregnant," Merrill said to Morrigan.

"No, she _was_," Morrigan answered as she concentrated on trying to heal the damage her womanhood took.

"No, she still is. It's a miracle!"

Morrigan looked at her strangely before allowing her magic to check on Donna's womb and indeed, a baby was healing and growing inside her stomach. Morrigan's eyes widened in surprise.

"What...does this mean?" She wondered.

Leliana, Isabela and Aveline entered with clothes and chose to stay with them. After several hours of examining and treating, the females all exited the tent.

"Well?" Alistair asked.

The females looked at each other with mixed emotions.

"It's not very good news."

"Can I at least see her?"

"Alistair, please," Wynne began. "You must wait. She looks a little different and I think it would be easier if you knew exactly what happened before you see her, so as to prepare you."

"What about Hawke?" Fenris asked.

Morrigan shook her head. "She too has changed but she will awaken soon."

"All we can do is head back to Denerim and allow them to sleep."

* * *

The trip back was mostly silent. The men carried the women's stretchers that were like little carriages, covering them from the elements.

About a day away from Denerim, Zevran thought he heard a gasp come from Hawke's tent.

"Hey, hold on a moment," he called.

Everyone stopped to look at him as he shouldered Donna's stretcher into a more comfortable position.

"What's the matter, Zevran?" Leliana asked.

"I think I heard something from Hawke's tent."

Carver, Anders, Sebastian and Fenris lowered Hawke while Zevran, Sten, Shale and Alistair lowered Donna's.

"Hawke, are you awake?" Aveline asked.

"A-Aveline?" They heard a voice croak.

"Set up camp," Alistair ordered and they got to work.

Hawke was helped out of the carriage and she closed her eyes to the bright sunlight. Tears ran down her face.

It was silent as she tried to recollect herself.

"I-I'm so s-sorry," she gasped between her sobs.

Aveline, Merrill and Isabela hugged her and she broke into more sobs, clinging to them.

"I didn't think we were going to make it!" She cried.

"You both almost didn't," Isabela stated.

Hawke looked up at her in shock. "Both?"

"There was only you and Donna, Hawke," Anders stated.

"But...Dominic..."

"There was no one else, Hawke," Aveline told her.

"Could you tell us what happened?" Alistair asked. "Only you know and they won't let me see my wife until I know what happened."

Hawke took a seat near the unlit camp fire.

"I don't know where to begin," she whispered.

"Start with your story," Fenris said. "For those first couple of months you were gone, I thought you had abandoned me."

Hawke looked offended. "Fenris, how could you think such a thing of me? I love you!"

Fenris looked guilty. "I know. I just, I'm always afraid you'll realise you deserve better and up and leave me."

Hawke touched his hand. "I'd never."

Fenris offered her a smile.

"My story is almost exactly the same as Donna's. I went to leave my cabin and the next thing I know, I'm in the middle of an arena to become part of a death tournament."

"Death tournament?" Alistair asked.

"It's exactly what it sounds like, Alistair," Morrigan rolled her eyes.

Hawke nodded. "Wave upon wave of enemies came for me and I just had to keep fighting. It was coming to the end of the second month there and I couldn't do it. I knew I'd die if I didn't do something."

She looked at Fenris sadly. "I'm sorry, Fenris. I'll understand if you never want to be near me again."

"What are you talking about?"

"I...I started to use blood magic."

Fenris pulled his hand away from her as he stood from his place beside her. Surprisingly, it was Alistair that forced him back down next to her.

"No, you will not pull away from her for turning to blood magic," Alistair snapped. "She was fighting for her life day after day. It's no wonder she used blood magic. You will not turn her away."

Fenris didn't get up again but neither did he take her hand. Hawke took that as the end of their relationship but pushed it back as she continued to recall her time in the Eluvian.

"After, it wasn't long until I met Donna. We had made the finals," she said, words dripping with disdain. "Donna and I were to be paired to verse the last warriors."

"Let me guess," Zevran started. "You won, yes?"

"With ease," Hawke smirked sadly. "We made the perfect team."

Then she shook with terror as she remembered what came after.

"But I wish we hadn't won."

Everyone listened intently.

"The moment I saw the interaction between Flemeth and Donna, I knew that Flemeth despised her."

"After we won, she brought many darkspawn to take us down and down we went. When we woke up, we were chained. I was strung up like a sacrificial virgin and Donna was..."

The tears started again.

"Donna was chained down to a table, naked and vulnerable."

Everyone tensed.

"Flemeth came in with the darkspawn and they...they..."

"Please don't tell us they..." Leliana couldn't finish.

Hawke sagged in her place as she nodded.

"She begged me not to watch. To close my eyes."

Alistair stood and paced.

"I did as she asked but couldn't stop myself from hearing them as...as they..."

She gulped.

"Raped her."

Alistair threw his shield with a vicious cry. He threw it with such force it stabbed into a tree and stayed there.

He stomped off and Hawke couldn't bring herself to continue.

"Perhaps you should try and get some more rest, Hawke," Wynne stated.

"Will Alistair be alright?" She asked.

"He needs time to accept what happened. I think we all do."

* * *

When Hawke awoke from her light rest, the sun was beginning to set. She got up again and Leliana gathered everyone up again.

Alistair stood a bit away from everyone else for some semblance of privacy to deal with whatever news was to come.

"The next day," Hawke continued. "Dominic was there and he covered her. I was glad that I didn't get to see. I had knocked myself out so as not to hear it."

"As I hung there, I came up with a plan to contact Morrigan through Dominic."

"That was when you fainted?" Wynne asked Morrigan who nodded.

"I explained what was happening and I think she knew what was going to happen."

"I knew from what you'd tell me that my son was going to die."

"Well, we had no clue what was going to happen to us. For a month after the first time, Donna was raped and we were tortured. I was constantly bled almost dry and they filled my system with Fire Lily Essence. Instead of slowly breaking my system down with the corrosive liquid, my body accepted it as blood."

Holding out her hand, it became engulfed in flames. "This is what I was rewarded for my pain."

"And Donna?" Wynne asked.

"Donna had Lyrium forced into her blood for a fighting chance. At the time, I had no idea what that meant. All I knew was that she was like Fenris. His markings light up when he uses them but Donna's was in her system. You can see her veins through her skin, though they are a silvery blue but they stand out on her dark skin. Whenever she felt strong emotions, they lit up and caused her pain so she practiced schooling her emotions, though it never worked. She's an expressive person."

"After that month, Flemeth came to us and told us Donna was pregnant. That was what the Lyrium was for."

"Pregnant with a darkspawn baby!?" Alistair growled lowly.

"The torture didn't stop but she made more of an effort to shelter Dominic from what was happening to her. She'd tell him stories of his mother and their fight against the Blight. She'd sing Leliana's song to him like a lullaby and many times, it would put us to ease. When she'd sing, it was easy to forget about everything."

"But then we reached the third month, the month Donna's baby was technically alive."

"She chained me up like before and chained Donna to the ground. Dominic stayed by Donna, like a protective son. Flemeth used her blood to paint a circle of symbols around Donna before she stabbed me in the legs and gathered my blood to paint another circle out on the arena."

"We saw it," Zevran spoke seriously. "As we entered, we saw."

Hawke nodded. "Donna knew it was the end and that Flemeth intended to kill us. We watched as she forced herself on the man in the arena and we didn't see when the Hurlock grabbed Dominic."

She started choking on sobs again.

"He became like a nephew to me as Donna became a sister. The Hurlock grabbed him and when the man climaxed in Flemeth, the Hurlock stabbed him in the chest with the dagger."

Morrigan clenched her fists angrily and the women felt appalled that a young boy was killed.

"It tossed him like a ragdoll. Donna was hysterical as she reached for him but the Hurlock turned on her next. I watched, horrified, as it drove the dagger repeatedly into her stomach to kill the baby inside her as a sacrifice."

Leliana broke into sobs as the horrific truth shook them all to the core.

"Donna bled out and the Hurlock left with the dagger to give to Flemeth. She grabbed Dominic and pulled him to her and weakly started singing again as they lay there dying. I was...so angry, so upset that something inside me snapped and suddenly I was on fire yet not burning. I melted my chains and killed the darkspawn in the room before falling to lie with them. I cried for not being strong enough to do anything as we all bled to death. Then suddenly, the circle lit up and I used my blood magic to try and close her wound before I fainted."

"That's when we found you."

"Oh my," Morrigan gasped. "Hawke, you're a genius! Do you know what you have done!?"

Everyone turned to her.

"No?"

"You saved Dominic's spirit! Before his spirit left his body to go to Flemeth, your blood mixing with Donna's dead infant and it gave Dominic a link to the baby. That explains why the baby is alive."

"Donna's baby is alive!?" Hawke gasped.

"Yes. That means she holds Dominic's soul, untainted while Flemeth holds just an evil spirit."

"Alistair, how do you feel about this?" Wynne asked.

"I'd like to see my wife."

"There's something I think you should know first," Hawke spoke. "She became a sister to me while we there and on that last night, she revealed to us something. She was...going to leave you that morning when you saw her go."

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"What? She told you she was going to...leave me?" Alistair asked.

"She loved you enough to leave. She knew Ferelden needed an heir and she couldn't give you that. Even though you always stood by her, she felt like you blamed her and she blamed herself. She felt as if you probably never even wanted the marriage in the first place so she was going to simply disappear."

No one moved. No one said a thing. Then she looked up and glared at Alistair who had no idea what to do or say.

"But you will _not_ leave her behind," she hissed. "Donna is broken so badly and she loves you with all her heart. How many women can you say would willingly turn away the title of queen simply because they felt it was right for their husband and country? She wanted me or Dominic, whoever lived, to tell you that she loved you if she never made it and if you even _think_ of letting her go, I will castrate you so there _will_ be no heirs to ever be born."

"At any rate, I don't think Donna will wake up," Morrigan spoke. "From what I saw, there was a high chance that the taint will keep her locked inside her own body."

"Then, what are we supposed to do?" Anders asked.

"Andraste's ashes!" Leliana exclaimed, causing a few to jump.

"What are you talking about?" Fenris asked.

"The Urn of Sacred Ashes is myth," Sebastian continued.

"Tell that to Donna who touched them herself."

"She touched the ashes?" Anders asked, amazed.

"How do you think the Arl of Redcliffe recovered? We found the ashes and were allowed to take a pinch. We used that to revive Arl Eamon."

"Then what are we waiting for?"


End file.
